The Alphabet Challenge
by Dinogal95
Summary: Series of one shots, drabbles, short stories. Ratings may vary, as well the genres. Don't own the characters, show, or anything else related.
1. Chapter 1

H is For Halloween

It was an unusually cool night in Los Angeles, Charlie had noted, even though it was October. The kids were wearing all kinds of costumes and some were just running all over the place, statistically because of the so-called sugar rush. Which Charlie just found funny, as he had long believed that it was mostly because little kids are just really energetic.

It was a nice evening for Halloween, as this year it was a Friday, which means the entire family was able to celebrate this year. Don and Robin were over with their daughter, Marie, Charlie with Amita and their twin sons, Roger and Max, along with their step-mother, Millie, with their Dad. Larry and Megan brought their newborn son, Michael, and he was amazingly good and didn't create too much fuss. The FBI team along with Edgerton was also there at Charlie and Alan's insistence, as they considered the team to be family as well.

Larry was bringing different types of candy, not just white candy, for the trick-or -treaters that was soon to come. Candy that no one had ever heard of, and he had to reassure people that they were not knockoff candy.

It was a night to remember, as literally hundreds of people were walking around for trick or treating. Charlie was calculating how many kids and teens that were coming to the Craftsman and what candy they were taking.

The night was great and the Halloween spirit was as strong as ever, as many people love the holiday, and Charlie was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

T is for Thanksgiving

Alan was busy putting the table together, as guests will be arriving soon. He smiled to himself, as his growing family was happy and everyone was doing well and Alan never thought he would see that.

Don and Robin and Charlie and Amita and their children were already there, making smiling at the thought that he now has grandkids. In addition, their co workers who have become family as well, David, Colby, Megan, Nikki, Ian, and Liz, as well as other members of the FBI

The doorbell rang, and some of the guests had arrived.

Alan smiled.

He was a lucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

H is for Holidays

The Eppes family and their friends from the FBI and CalSci were together for the holidays, since as time goes on, it can get harder for everyone to get together. One of the reasons to celebrate is that Don had become Deputy Director of the entire FBI, which excited everyone. Robin has become the District Attorney of LA and their adopted daughter, Mira, has completed training to become an LA Cop.

Charlie had become President of CalSci, following the retirement of Doctor Rohm Moore and Amita had become head of the Physics and Mathematics Department and it was a good fit for her. They now have triplets, who are now in preschool and were doing well with the other kids.

Colby has become the Special Agent in Charge of the LA Branch of the FBI and his wife, Liz Warner; heads the Violent Crimes Unit and have two daughters while David and Claudia were visiting from DC with several of their adopted children. David was the Special Agent in Charge of that area while Claudia was the Chief Medical Examiner.

The kids were playing around with each other, keeping them busy while Alan and Millie prepare for the evening meal. Larry and Megan were doing what they could to make sure of that, since their son, Johnny, was among them.

"Kids! We will be ready soon!" Alan shouted out.

"Looking good, Dad" Don said

"I know." Alan smiled looking at all those around him

"Looking really good."


	4. Chapter 4

N for New Years

Charlie and Don were hanging outside on the porch, looking towards the stars as Larry was once again in the space station, this time for a year and a half.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Don said, "He will be back in a couple months."

"I know," Charlie said, "I am just so amazed that Larry was able to do this again."

"Yeah, who would think," Don said, smiling, "He will have to come back as Megan and their kids have been going nuts since he left."

"Don't I know it," Charlie said, "and Amita and our kids are just waiting for the stories to come."

"Lets get back in," Don said, "Dad is getting ready with the others as it's almost time for a new year."

"I'll be right in." Charlie said as Don went inside

Charlie looked a little more through the telescope, watching as the far away space station was going around the Earth."

"Happy New Year, Larry." Charlie said as he walked into the house for the New Years Celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

M for Megan

Takes place two years after the series ended…

Megan had a choice to make, something that she had been considering for awhile and wished she had done this sooner.

_"__This is something that I need to do to have closure and to see old friends once again and maybe work with them again." _Megan thought to herself

She picked up the phone and called to see if the person would answer the line, which she hoped would be the case.

"Eppes" the voice answered

"Don this is Megan," She said, getting to the point, "I want to rejoin the FBI."


	6. Chapter 6

P for Pie Day

Charlie was looking through recipes to try for the first time, and this time, he managed to get his brother to help him out.

"How did you convince me, anyway?" Don asked, as he was putting in another pie in the stove.

"I just asked please." Charlie said, laughing at the thought

"Oh yeah." Don said, smiling, though he didn't really need to be convinced to help out, he wanted to spend some time to Charlie, suspecting Charlie already knew that and they also got David and Colby helping.

"So how many more are we making?" David asked, as he was making a minced meat pie, which was weird but an interesting experience with the Brothers Eppes

"Hey guys," Colby said, bringing in some groceries to make more pies

"Hi, Colb," Don greeted his friend, "Got everything?"

"Yep," Colby said, "The cashier looked at me like I was crazy when I told her about our plans."

Charlie had to smirk at that, as he still couldn't believe that people actually thought it was weird that he would make pies, but he supposed that it made sense in a way. Like, how many people, even mathematicians, would make at least several dozen pies on pie day, not even him a couple years ago.

"Thanks guys," Charlie said to his brother and friends with a smile, "It means a lot that you are helping me."

"You're welcome, buddy." Don said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show.

2nd Disclaimer: Inspired by what has been going on with the COVID-19 pandemic. I will probably follow-up sometime when there is a clearer sign when things will eventually end and maybe do a full story.

Q for Quarantine

Charlie and Alan were waiting for Don and Robin, along with Amita, to come home soon, as LA was about to go into Lockdown due to the COVID-19 Pandemic with some supplies. Larry and Megan were there, mostly because, before the whole thing started, their apartment was being fumigated for rodents.

In addition, Charlie and Amita's kids were in the living room playing with their cousins, Don and Robin's kids. Charlie was watching them, wondering when things will start to feel normal when this whole thing is over.

Alan was doing a lot of baking for the past couple days, preparing some meals for everyone who is coming and also to keep himself busy, as he was trying not to think about the whole thing, as he himself was in a high-risk group.

A half hour later, Don, Robin, and Amita came home with some supplies, much to Alan's delight, and Charlie's relief, as he was running out of ideas as to what do with the children, as they were getting bored.

"So called you guys are here." Charlie said with all the kids climbing all over him

Don laughed, "Here, let me help with them,"

Then a couple hours later, the Governor called for a shelter in place order, with Eppes family, along with Larry and Megan, ready and bracing for the long haul. They all had some idea as to what they were going to be doing while this was happening.

Amita had started writing a book to pass the time, in addition to finishing her research papers she had been writing. She hasn't yet said what she is going to be writing about but she will let everyone know when she is further along.

Don and Robin will be able to work from home, as Don was Assistant Director now, so he doesn't have to deal with any fieldwork anyway. Robin is finishing writing paperwork on some recent case and both of them are considering writing their memoirs, though they will leave a couple things out, much to everyone's delight.

Alan set up a video chat will Millie, who is stuck in New York city, as a lot of flights have been canceled, but she is working on getting back home. Charlie is still amazed that they are now back together, and it seems permanent this time.

Larry and Megan are considering fostering some animals, although they still want permission from Alan, who they haven't discussed this yet.

Charlie himself is working on some math equations for online classes that CalSci is attempting to start in the next week. He thought about all those people who were getting sick from the virus and how overwhelmed the hospitals were getting. He also thought about Colby and David, as they were dealing with the whole situation in different ways.

David's sister and her family were being quarantined in their home after her husband got sick but took off before anyone could put him in isolation. David is hoping that this will finally end the relationship. David hasn't been exposed, as far as he knows but he still went into quarantine just to be safe with his girlfriend, Sasha, in tow.

Colby wasn't as lucky, as he was exposed when his now girlfriend, Liz Warner, got sick and they are now both in isolation, but staying in contact with everyone to update them on their progress.

Nikki and her live in boyfriend Edgerton were also in quarantine, but that was mostly because several staffers in city council were sick. One of them was Councilwoman Nikki's staffer so she may have been exposed and is waiting for anything to happen right now.

Thinking about all this, Charlie decided he should write an equation that could help with this and any future outbreaks.

_'I just hope that things will be a lot better in the possible next time.' _Charlie thought


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show.

2nd Disclaimer: This is my attempt at an April Fool's day fic, let me know if it works, thanks.

I for Ian Edgerton

Ian looked at the big black box in front of him, wondering who could have sent him the package. There was no forwarding address and he hasn't told anyone he knows as to where he lived, making him more alert as to what it could be.

_'Might as well open it.' _Ian thought to himself

He carefully opened the box, and to his great shock, and later embarrassment, a pie came flinging out of it and into his face.

"What the…!" Ian shouted out loud, rubbing his face full pie and wondering as to what just happened

He took another look at the box and found a note inside:

_Haha,_

_ April Fools, Ian!_

_ -Charlie_

Despite himself, Ian actually found himself laughing, appreciating the joke and figured that Charlie must have used to his connections to find him.

_'I will get him next year.' _Ian thought evilly to himself


	9. Chapter 9

A for Amita

Amita was on the phone with her father, who called to congratulate her on her pregnancy of her and Charlie's first child. He also said to pass on his congratulations on the birth of Don and Robin's son and that he hoped they were doing well.

"I trust that things are going smoothly for everyone?" Her father asked, though his tone seemed to suggest he didn't seem to care that much.

"Everyone is doing fine, Dad." Amita said, finding herself trying to stay happy on the line, as she was finding it harder and harder each day to talk to her parents on civil terms, especially since she was kidnapped and they didn't get a plane to go check on her and make sure she was okay.

_'Some days, it just makes me wonder…' _She thought as she listened to her father discusses the conference that he and her mother went to last week.

"Anything else happen?" Amita asked, hoping for the conversation to end soon so that she can get back to the card game that is currently going on.

"Well, one of your cousins is getting married soon, so we hope that you can join us in India," Her father answered

"Send me the date and I will let you know." Amita said, secretly hoping that she would not be able to go.

"Of course, dear, having a good day." He said

"You too," She said as she hang up the phone

_'Wow, I thought that would never end, well back to a game with a real family, and see if Don will finally beat Charlie at cards.'_

She was feeling a lot better as she rejoined the game and knew that the no one asked about the call from her father, as she could guess that they don't really like her parents that much either.

_'Oh, well,' _She thought to herself, _'At least my parents know to give me space'_

The rest of the night she had forgotten all about the conversation and all the feelings she was having along with it.


End file.
